


Safe And Warm

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I named a Disposable Demon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I wanna feel safe and warm..I guess I'm Seth and I've made Hastur and Ligur what I've wanted my own dad to be for..us..There and loving..Sorry for their complete and utter none Domonic-ness…I'm just crying as I write this..
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Safe And Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpledragon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon13/gifts).



> Thank you for the wonderful fic, I loved it and it came at such a time I needed

He'd lost his first Temptation!

Alone, told to make them proud..

He'd lost the Temptation!

Seth stood in the cold snow, night having fallen an hour ago.

The man he'd been tasked to Tempt he had worked on with Lord Hastur and Ligur for MONTHS!

A little drift began to fall once more as if to add to his failure. Add to his depression. 

He felt ready! Felt sure of himself! KNEW he could do it! His Lords believed he could even!

And yet-

Somewhere between the moment his Lords left him and his time chipping away the mortals mind, the man himself broke free and found himself. Found himself and broke away from months of hard work, wiggling free of his claws, getting away from his first chance alone at proving to his Lords, he could prove himself, that he could do it-

That he Seth, their Personal Demon, could make them proud…

But now..

Wet with the falling drift, Seth shivered without noticing, notched ears lowered, body slack.

He felt cold but not from the snow and night, but by what he had to do now.

What he must tell his Lords…

Freezing snow met his knees as his legs buckled yet he didn't fix himself. He let the frost and freeze creep through his form further.

Better to let his corporation perish Above then stand before his Lords..

Next went his head.

That shocked him into realizing it HAD to be his Lords who killed him, not this worthless snow!

Snow put you to sleep, a nice warm, numbness!

He deserved a painful death!

He'd wait until he felt nothing then return to Hell to gain his Lords punishment. He'd punish himself first. He should have gotten that Temptation! Let the punishment fit his crime. A long slow burning cold that took his body slowly like the months it took to pick at the man his Lords worked on!

He rolled over, to freeze his back only to bleat like a sheep when, upon silent feet, his Lords had arrived and stood behind him, watching him as he punished himself in the snow. 

"M..y L..ords!"

He balled himself up tightly and whimpered out swiftly, ears pinned to his head, "I w… I was coming back.. I j..just want..wanted to p..punish myself f..irst!"

"For wot?"

Ligur, the built Demon beside Hastur, the thin other asked, plumes of mist escaping his mouth as he spoke.

"I… The Temptation… Lost it.. my… Lords.." Seth shuddered out, voice an unnatural squeaky sound as his eyes locked first with Ligurs ever changing ones, then Hasturs eternal blackened ones.

Neither betrayed their emotions.

Seth felt himself ready to die at any moment and whispered in the same squeaky breath, "I'm so sorry m..y Lords… I haven't the f...foggiest idea what happened… But I DID try… I have no excuse as to...my failure.. But I AM sorry I failed you…"

"Thinks he failed us, Lig."

Seth hadn't heard Hasturs words due to his head being held by his arms. But felt something lightish push him off his back and onto all fours.

"Up!" He heard Hastur sniff and saw Ligur had pushed him over.

Both males waited for him to rise, Hastur whilst doing so etched something into the snow that upon sight of Seth's rising form flicked his Hellfire into the center and ignited a ring for home.

This ring wasn't Hellish looking however, no screams sounded nor did Seth feel other Demonic auras coming from it.

He looked to his Lords slightly then flinched when together, both males grabbed an arm and brought themselves into the circle.

With a simple WHOOSH, Seth was teleported not to Hell but to a place his Lords Hastur and Ligur called a Home Away From Hell!

"Freezing my ass out here!" Ligur shook himself before dissolving the circle of Hellfire as Hastur brought Seth into the stone mausoleum the two made and called home.

"It's nicer then it looks, keep going straight." Hastur advised the younger Demon as Ligur behind the two fished out something Seth hadn't seen from a crevice of a resting slot.

This whole time, Seth wasn't sure what more to think.

Why bring him here?

A Home Away From Hell would surely be from better prey than a failure!

Surely burying him outside would leave him fresh for later for them?

"Oi, stop thinking ya damn bun!" Hastur snipped in his parental way and nudged the Personal Demon into the center on the Stone Mausoleum where Hastur and Ligur called their own Home, their room, their nest~

He fell into the plush nesting stuff, furs, jackets, the likes, and found Ligur pulling along a kill he and Hastur had made prior, maybe even that night, whilst he failed his-

"Seth!"

The Demon looked sadly at his Lords only to see both settling down into the center nest, jackets, boots, gloves, and his own, taken away to dry.

"Satan be Damned! No Temptation is ever cemented!"

"We watched the whole thing, one then another, then together for the hours you worked!"

As Hastur and Ligur spoke, each did a task.

Ligur stripped the kill whilst Hastur, unLord like, began to groom Seth in a Hellspawnish manor, laying down beside the young start and grooming him dry upon the head then teary eyed face.

"We've lost a good portion of Temptations Seth!" Ligur admitted once the kill was finished.

Bones removed, fur put one place, bones another, meat before his family, rewarmed by his own hands as he worked.

"Needless to say however," He kept going, winking. "Lord Beelzebub wasn't so kind as to give us this kinda treatment~"

"Why give me it then, my Lor-"

His face was pushed, body following as Hastur snarled out, "Who?" And in response, the smaller Demon returned softly, ears up slightly, "Why give me such treatment, mum and da?"

Hastur left Seth alone and grabbed for food instead, Ligur doing the same, neither answering right away.

Seth waited, not moving for food, nor nearing the two older Demons.

So finally, Ligur snickering at Hasturs face, Hastur made what mortals would call a horse like snort, and returned with, "Cause you soft hearted bunny, Lord Beelzebub isn't our parental form like we made ourselves to you!"

"Demons can love, Seth, understand?" Ligur commented calmly then smirked, "Just cause we left Her Grace doesn't mean She keeps Our Love! WE'VE had it all along, it's just taken us fucking forever to get it back out is all!"

"So you, being treated to food, warmth, and affection even though the Temptation failed is our way of evolving from what our Lord Beelzebub gave Us! What we choose to give our son!"

Hastur purred lightly as finally, grasping what all this meant, watched as Seth shifted over towards his Lords-His parental figures and smiled some within their own smiling faces and ate what was given to him by Ligur, snuggling under Hasturs wing to get extra warm as he fed.

As he worked on his meal, he listened to some of his mum and da's own Temptation failures and had to admit, he did indeed see how much better he had it then they.

By morning's light, Ligur and Hastur laying close together, Seth was smooshed between them, still partly under Hasturs large desert colored wing, head peeking out, Ligurs arm around both he and Hastur, keeping sure both were there as he slept. Hastur himself more or less aware of it all, watched his family sleep away the morning and purred deeply at the sight before his dark abyss like eyes.

Safe and loved~

Something Demons COULD indeed do, no matter how evil they were~


End file.
